


Paintings and Beauty

by HiddlesLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, F/M, Fandral - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Loki, Loki - Freeform, Married Smut, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesLove/pseuds/HiddlesLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has found a scandalous pocket sized painting of his wife and is not pleased at all, at least at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paintings and Beauty

You came into the chambers that you shared with your husband and found him standing there, legs spread, back hunched over ever so slightly and his hands hidden behind his back. He was cross, oh he was so cross.

"Hello darling... troublesome day?" You asked meekly, wondering why he was so angry, and why he seemed to be so with you.

"It was fine, just wonderful, until I found _this_." He straightened his back and revealed a small painted photo of you in his hand. You were lying on a bed in a very sensuous position, with only the green silken sheets covering your more intimate areas. 

You gulped hard and felt fear course through your body. The kind of fear that is tinged with embarrassment, as if the whole world is going to crumble right underneath you. "Loki, before you get angry, let me explain-"

"What were you doing posing like this?! Who painted you?!" He yelled, eyes blazing. You knew your Loki and he was scared. He was always scared. Afraid to lose you like water slipping through his fingers.

"He was a eunuch and a light elf!" You defended.

"It doesn't matter." He growled lowly, like an animal possessive of his mate. "You should have asked me if I would consent to this, you always ask me and I you but this time you didn't." He said, circling around you halfway then stopping, his eyes were narrowed with intensity but you saw the sadness underneath it all as he said, "Who was it for?"

"What?" You asked, your voice as small as a mouse.

"Who. Was. It. For?" He hissed. "Was it for Hogan? No, Fandral? He's always flirting with you, kissing your hand, was it him?!"

"Loki-"

"No... no. It was Thor wasn't it? Even you prefer him to me." He swallowed hard and desperately tried to keep up his strong appearance. "Was it him? ... Tell me!!"

"It was for you!" You blurted out.

It took him a while to process this, his chest still rising and falling quickly. "What?"

"Look at what I'm wearing Loki, emerald green silken sheets, a gold necklace, this was for you." You asserted.

He blinked a few times and caught his breath. "But why didn't you ask me? You know I would not want anyone looking at you."

"I knew that and that's why the sheets covered me."

"I still don't like it." He mumbled.

You moved closer to him and gently touched his cheek. "I meant it to be a surprise for you years ago.. but I.. I couldn't give it to you."

"Why?"

"Because.. I was embarrassed. I did not want you see me so vulnerable while you are so handsome."

"You have no flaws in my eyes."

"I thought I looked hideous and I hid it away hoping that one day maybe I could find the courage to give it to you. I spent a fortune..." He hand wrapped one arm around you and cupped your cheek with the other.

"I need you to understand one thing. No one has the right to call you hideous, especially not yourself." He said this with the tenderness and care of a husband in love with his wife.

You smiled softly and felt his hand move from your cheek to your hip.

"I think I shall keep this painting." Loki smirked slowly as he looked at it with lustful eyes.

"Why keep that when you can have the real thing?" You winked, and placed a warm kiss on his cheek.

"Ehehe.. that's my girl." He grinned. "But I am still going to keep this."

"But why?"

"Because darling," He began with a dreamy smile. "If ever I am called by Asgard to be away from you, I will have this safely tucked away with me, and in my private quarters I will take it from its hiding place and gaze at your beautiful body, imagining my hands ripping off those sheets and hovering my body above yours, drinking in your naked form as you push down my leather trousers and feel my rump underneath your hands... My cock will stiffen and I will ache with longing deep within my chest for that gentle pumping, deep thrusting of my length buried into your tight, wet hole."

You whined softly and threw your arms around his neck then listened as his smooth and charming voice murmured into your ear, "And in the silent... in the pureness of the night, we will pierce the quiet with our groans, our screams of love, our joyous unity, the triumph over anguish. Together we will come until we are spent, and lie down with easy breaths, our limbs tangled together. You'll rest your eyes, and I'll smile, petting your hair as you sleep. I'll whisper sweet nothings in your ear then drift of to my dreams, always dreaming.. of you."

It was just as Loki said as he carried you to the bed and roughly tugged off your dress then gently pulled off your underclothes. His eyes were sweet and his gasps were a pleasure to your ears. You loved to see the sweat glistening along his muscled body as it moved in time with yours. And after the event you two were peaceful and in love, just pleased to have been together. You didn't hear him speak after you had fallen asleep but he said, "Beautiful girl, I love every inch of you.."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.. I don't really write smut type things I mean I do on this account but... I don't know I think it turned out okay for my kinda first time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please do comment below!


End file.
